Well, well, well
by whitechocolate14
Summary: A nutty author, a preppy voice in said author's head, a merc with a mouth, and a mysterious figure all team up to help Rogue with her, erm, relationship issues. In other words, convincing her that Remy is better than Scott. Warning:Scott bashin, sorry.
1. What the fudge just happened?

A peaceful night. Peaceful, yeah. As long as Rogue lived at the Institute, nothing would be peaceful.

She couldn't even drool over Scott without interuption. That stupid Cajun kept bothering her.

"What's so good 'bout One Eye over dere?" Remy asked.

She rolled her eyes and sighed when Jean came over there. They weren't officially a couple, so that's why Rogue needed to work fast. She'd ask him tomorrow to the movies then...then... Well, she'll think of that later on.

"Yoohoo? Rogue!" Remy said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

Rogue was snapped out of her thoughts. "Who's-it-whatz!"

"Y' dozed off afte' starin' at lover boy." Remy said with the faintest sense of jealousy.

She rolled her eyes and got up. She went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She heard Bobby come in. She dropped her apple by accident.

"Hey Rogue, do y-" He stopped. She didn't turn around.

"What?" She turned around and saw him frozen in midstep. The apple was in the middle of the air, about to fall to the ground.

She walked, warily to Bobby and poked him. He fell down. She cringed when a "THUD!" appeared. She was freaking out.

"Jean...If this is some prank...well, it ain't funny!" She yelled.

"It's not a prank, Anna." A voice came from behind.

She shreiked and went to punch the area where the voice had been. There was nothing there. She sighed with relief.

"Boo." Said the same voice from behind her.

"EEEEEEHHH!" Rogue cried. She turned around and she saw a woman in a hooded cloak, with the hood over her downward facing face.

"W-who are yah?" Rogue asked.

"I'm the girl who is gonna help ya out, Annie." She revealed her face to be a smirking girl of 15 (will be on the 13th!) with short aburn hair and light blond bangs.

"What's with tha cloak?" Rogue asked.

"Dramatic affect and it's chilly in here." She rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Yeah...But, um, how'd yah do that ta Bobby?"Rogue asked pointing to the frozen, on the floor, Bobby.

"Thanks to all mighty power of plot convinence!" The young girl bellowed. "Ahem...Now, do you understand why I'm here?"

Rogue shook her head no. "Ah have no idea why yer here..."

The girl smiled knowingly yet mischeviously at Rogue. "Well, y'see you're having some issues with, erm, your relationships and I'm here to set your head on straight." She said with a tap on Rogue's head.

Rogue just stared at her. "What?"

The strange girl let out a exasperated sigh. "Think of this as a Christmas Carol's thing, m'kay?"

And with a battle cry of "MIGHTY MORPHIN' POWER RANGERS! GO!" and a clap of her hands smoke filled the room and the world was renewed. A shocked Rogue stood still, an apple fell and bruised, Bobby woke up.

"What am I doing on the floor?" Rogue could hear Bobby ask.

"Gee, Ah don't...know, um, BYE!" She skattered upstairs.

XXXHOURS LATERXXX

Rogue tossed and turned in her bed. Her comfy, comfy soft, warm bed.

"Oh, Fiyero!" She mummbled into her pillow. She had the faintest smile on her lips. That is, until a bucket of cold, ice water splashed all over.

"AH! 1824!" Rogue yelled. She looked around and glared at the smirking wierd girl from earlier.

"Howdy." The girl greeted. She was sitting at the foot of Rogue's bed, criss-cross-apple-sauce style.

Rogue glared. "What are you doin' here!"

"I told ya it was like a Christmas Carol." Her smirked biggened.

"Yeah! But 2:15 in tha mornin'?" Rogue screamed. The girl seemed unfazed.

"Yep. So, ready?" The girl asked.

Rogue held up her hands. "Who tha heck are yah?"

She rolled her eyes. "My name is WC. My...friend, Tiffany, here is gonna help you."

A girl in bright pink and with blonde hair came through. She smiled an annoyingly perky smile. "Like, hi!"

WC rolled her eyes. "If you send her to a point to where she didn't learn anything and wants to commit suicide, Tiffany, I know where you live, how you live, and I will come and kill you!"

Tiffany gulped and soluted. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

"Good. After this, if you do a good job, I might let you have one cookie and pick out the movie for movie night."

Tiffany's eyes lit up. "Yay!" She grabbed Rogue's arm, and screamed. "Pink sugar pluffs!"

And with a puff of pink sparkly smoke, they were gone.

**Well, that's it. Tell me what you think. Review. Sorry for spell errors, my writing program doesn't have spellcheck or anything. Wish it did, though...Tiffany was the voice in my head and yes she really talks like that. I'm WC, incase yer wonderin'. Well, as tigger says "ttfn!"**


	2. Life ain't all lolipops, girl

Rogue waved the smoke away from her face, coughing the whole time. She looked around. She was at the movie theater, in the mall. They were seated in the back row. There was no movie playing yet, just commercials for the moment.

"Where are we,...Tayna?" Rogue asked.

Tiffany's eye twitched. "We're, like, in the dimension to where you ask out Scott. This is the day you and Scott went to a movie." Tiffany pointed and there was a shy Rogue, all dressed nice and everything, sitting next to a bored, unimpressed Scott. (To help with confussion of who's who, our Rogue will be Rogue forever, and the other dimension Rogue's will be...well, dimension Rogue. Hope that smooths things out.)

Dimension Rogue kind of looked like she was having an inner battle with herself.

"So, Scott...um, are yah havin' a-a good tahme?" She asked with a shy, almost...not scared more like nervous, maybe.

Scott smiled. "It's better than being by myself. I agreed cuz Jean bailed out on our date for homework."

Dimension Rogue gritted her teeth and smiled. "Oh, well, um, A-Ah'm glad yer here."

Scott smiled and turned to the movie screen. Dimension Rogue looked away and sighed.

Rogue looked at Tiffany. "Ok, so what? Scott agrees tah go out wit' meh cuz he had nothang bettah ta do. Big deal. Seriously, Tara, can Ah go home now?"

Tiffany gritted her teeth. "No. Now we're gonna, like, skip to, like, after the, like, date. 'Cause, like, it'll totally get, like, so annoying and boring watching you, like, drool over Scott for about, like, 2 hours, so, like, yeah..."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Um, whatever yah say, Tina."

Tiffany snapped, "It's _Tiffany!"_

"Meow." Rogue clawed her hand in the air. Tiffany glared.

"Just, like, hold on to me!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and did so. "GO GO POWER RANGERS!"

Pink sparklers engulf them. Suddenly, they're are at the mansion and Dimension Rogue and Scott are talking. They don't notice a glaring, glowy eyed Remy watching them from his room.

Rogue watches as Remy throws a lamp at the wall and it smashes. He starts panting and falls down to his knees, clutching his heart.

Rogue looks at Tiffany. "Why is he doin' that?"

"Because this is about 2 years later and in this dimension, like, you and Scott are dating. _You _proposed. But even though it was totally pathetic, how you, like, went for stupid Scott instead of a smokin' hot Remy! God, what's wrong with-nevermind. Well, even though it was pathetic, he said yes."

Rogue smiled a little. "Really? He loved meh?"

Tiffany sighed. "No, you two toned twat. (AN/ remember this for later) He just wanted to make Jean jealous, like, cha!"

Rogue's smile vanished. "O-oh. But that still don't explain why Gambit's upset."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. Remy wiped his face. "Because he is in love."

"Wit' who?"

"YOU!"

Rogue's eyebrows raised to her hairline. "Wha-what! Na uh! This is what this is about?"

"Yep, now watch."

Remy sighed and got up. He looked at how Scott kept his distance from Dimension Rogue. Remy cursed himself.

"Now, let's skip a few more years. SHAZAM! *clap/ZAP*" Tiffany said.

There they were, right in front of a small house in a neighborhood. The mailbox said "SUMMERS" and Rogue inwardly sighed.

"Knock it off." Tiffany told her, Rogue nodded. "Ok, this is, like, 10 years later. You and Scott have a kid. Her name is Rebekka. BUT! She isn't, like, Scotts..."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Okay...Who's is it?"

"Gambit's. That's why you married Scott. Well, Remy get's upset and decides to leave the X men. So he goes back home and is forced to marry BellaDonna."

Tiffany points to a window and there's a chick with a blonde mullet and a sad Remy.

"I mean seriously! What's up that stupid mullet! I never understood that! My God, you'd think with a rich family, she'd at least be able to afford a decent haircut!"

Rogue raised a point. "Um...off topic. Back to Gambit."

"He almost killed himself in this dimension. But that's besides the point-"

"Terry, why'd he hafta marry BellaDonna in tha first place?"

"Because of some rivaling family thing, I don't know. Not much into comics, ask WC. Geek, she is. She knows a crap load of junk on this, like, topic. Well, we're getting off topic!"

"Procede."

"Thank you. So, like, Scott cheats on you with, like, Emma Frost. You know this, but you have this dilusion that he loves you or whatever. But, here's what's happened since you've gotten married. Jean went to Logan. Storm was in love with Logan, so yeah. She got sad and stuff, but kept quiet. Um, what else? Oh yeah, like-"

"YER VOICE IS ANNOYING!" Rogue screamed.

"I know." Tiffany answered and continued. "Well, Scott has also been seeing Jean AND Emma, with you knowing. Logan knows Jean loves Scott and all, but he don't care. He's in the same boat as you."

"So Ah messed up alot for alot of people?" Rogue asked. "HOW'S THIS GONNA MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?"

"It's educational, it's not supposed to make you feel good, Rogue." Tiffany informed.

"Ok. But Ah jus' think Scott's justa li'l confused...Not anythang bad or anythang..."Rogue tried to say.

"Oh, but watch, Roguey dearest." Tiffany grinned.

Dimension Rogue was playing with Rebekka when Scott came in.

"Yes, Scott?" She asks.

"Rebekka, leave for now. I need to have a chat with your...mom."Scott said angerly.

Rebekka went off. "Scott, what's wrong?"

Scott glared and grabbed her, scaring her. "Is she my daughter?"

"What?"

"She isn't! She's that Swamp Rat's! You cheated on me!" Scott screamed.

Dimension Rogue started crying. "N-no! That was soo long ago, Scott! A-Ah was drunk a-a-an' yah've cheated on meh!"

"That's different. They're pretty." Scott told her. She gasped and glared. Still crying, she reached behind her, for the knife.

"So, lemme get this straight...Yah don't love meh enough to stick wit' meh or jus' divorce meh an' go tah tha gals yah have, an' beh rude tah tha wife who's been sweet tah yah an' loved yah?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Dimension Rogue's eye twitched and she smiled bitterly sweet. "Y'know, Ah'm real tahred of yer attitude! Ah shoulda married Remy!" And with that, she stabbed him. Ten times.

"Love yah, honey bear." She said bitterly then started laughing hysterically then crying hysterically. This cycle went off until Rebekka called the funny farm and they took her away.

"And so, you go nutts, Rebekka is taken to Remy. Remy is upset that they've taken you away, but glad he has a daughter. He and Rebekka go and see you. He tries to break you out, eventually...um, you tried to kill him..."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Ok...wow. Dang."

"Ready to go back?"

Rogue nodded.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" Rainbows shot out of Tiffany's hand and they were back in Rogue's room. WC was asleep in Rogue's bed.

"Jaz?" Tiffany asks.

"WHAT!" WC raises up real fast. "Oh, y'all are back. *yawn* How was the trip, Annie?"

"Morbid." Rogue told her.

"Neat!" WC smiled then frowned. "What all did she do, Annie?"

"Called me a twat, talked annoying, talked rude, did Ah mention Tesla called meh a twat?"

WC glared at Tiffany. "You. Better. Run. NOW!" Sparks flew and zapped her.

"Well, now that you've went through that torture, what have you learned?"

"Scott's a pig. But Ah ain't datin' Remy. Ever." Rogue told her.

WC smiled coyly. "Oh reeeeeeeeally? WADE!"

A dude in a red and black guady uniform stepped in with a...Deathstroke (Slade. Y'know, from Teen Titans?) voodoo doll with little pins in it.

"THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE!" He screamed as he kept poking the doll.

"Wade..."WC started.

The man in the guady uniform looked up. "Oh, c'mon! Why does everyone keep sayin' it's guady!"

WC looks away. Wade gasps. "WC? HOW COULD YOU! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO REACH MY LEVEL OF AWESOMENESS!"

Wade starts crying and WC looks at him. "I'm...not sure if that's an insult or compliment..."

"Probably both." Rogue told her.

"In fact, I don't think I wanna know. So Wade, go off to dimension..." WC gets out a paper and looks at it, "457."

"Can do, missy." Wade grabs Rogue's arm and screams, "EXCELCIOR!"

WC sighed. "Idiot...Now, where is that bimbo?"

Tiffany was cowering behind the table.

"Tiffany's not here!"

"I take back what I said about Wade..."


	3. Well then!

Rogue and Wade ended up in the Xavier living room, where Dimension Rogue was sulking.

"What happened?" Rogue asked.

"Scott denied and you're upset." Wade shrugged.

"Ah..." Rogue said.

Dimension Rogue sighed. She angerly flipped a page in her book. Remy came over there and smirked.

"Boo."

"AHHH! Where'd yah come from!" She yelled.

"Well, when a man picks up a drunk woman in a bar-" Remy started.

"Too much information!" Dimension Rogue yelled. She ripped her page, trying to flip the page.

"Y' asked...Got a bone t' pick wit' de book?"

Dimension Rogue glared. "What do yah want?"

"Well, when a man really likes an attractive woman, he gets urges and to rid him self of dese said urges, he-"Remy got cut off.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Remy laughed.

"Someone's grouchy. PMSing?" Remy asked.

She glared. "What's yer problem? Yah do know that if Ah were ta touch yah, yah'd beh, like, dead, raght?"

Remy smirked more. "Y' can waste Remy's energy anytime. Remy got plenty." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed hard when she blushed and stuttered.

"Don' kill 'im. Don' kill 'im. Don' kill 'im." Dimension Rogue told herself.

Remy chuckled.

"Oh, Ah bet yah really jus' _love _laughin' at mah expense." She said with venom.

"Actually, it's funny seein' y' get all worked up an' den blushin'. It's cute." Remy said, Dimension Rogue blushed and he laughed harder.

Rogue looked at Wade. "See, what a bastard!"

Wade waved her away. "It's his way of flirtin', duh."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "So, he thinks bah annoyin' an' pesterin' meh that he'll win meh ovah?"

Wade shrugged. "That's how most American men do it."

Rogue rolled her eyes and watched the scene before them.

Dimension Rogue glared at Remy. "What will it take fer yah ta leave meh alone?"

"A date." Remy answered simply.

"Excuse meh?" She asked.

"Yer excused." Remy smiled.

"Beh serious, Gambit." Dimension Rogue told him.

"I am. Go on a date wit' me. If y' hate it, I'll leave y' 'lone. But if y' enjoy y'self, we're a couple."Remy said and she started thinking it over.

"Hmm...Ok, but no funny business." Dimension Rogue told him.

"Deal." Remy gave her his famous swooning smirk.

Dimension watched as he left and then she threw her book against the wall.

"Ok, let's forward this." Wade says as he gets a remote and the scene is in fastforward motion, kinda like a VCR.

"Aaaaand pause!" Wade yelled and pressed the button. There was Dimension Rogue in the same clothes as she was when she was on her date with Scott. She was waiting outside a movie theater.

"*Sigh* Ah knew this was a bad idea..." She told herself.

"See that! He stood meh up! HA!" Rogue said proudly to Wade.

"Be quiet, it gets good here in a second. Popcorn?" Wade hands her popcorn and they watch.

Dimension Rogue got up and walked away. She walked down the wrong part of town, and guys were harrassing her.

"Stop followin' meh. Ah ain't done not'in' t' y'all." Dimesion Rogue told them.

"Oh, y' don' 'member us? De Rippers?" One of them asked her. She saw it was Julien.

"Oh crap." Dimension Rogue mumbled. She acted tough. "Ah've beat y'all once, Ah can do it again!"

"Oh really? Charlie, grab de colla!" Charlie put a collar on her that flashed, while the Julien held her. She thrashed around.

"Le' go o' meh, yah bastards!" She said as she thrashed about more.

"Non, we got a bone to pick wit' LeBeau." Julien said.

"Den go after me! She ain't done not'in'!" Someone yelled.

They all saw Remy glaring, trying to burn holes into Julien and Charlie's skull.

"Not'in'? Did y' see what she did t' Pa an' me?" Julien yelled. "She's a mutant and deserves to die! Die stupid skunk haired witch."

Remy's eyes glowed hard. "Y' better watch yer mouth, Julien."

"Or what?" Julien challenged. He even pushed it harder when he started chocking her. She passed out.

"Dis." Remy held out charged cards and threw them at the two boys.

Dimension Rogue was let go of and fell to the ground, breathing hard. The collar was chocking her. Remy ran to her. He bundled her up in his arms. He smoothed the hair out of her face.

"C'mon chere. Death ain't takin' ether of us t'night. I know I ain't no Prince Charmin', but..." Remy said as he proceded to give her mouth to mouth.

She started coughing and her eyes fluttered. She smiled at him widely and hugged him, throwing him off gaurd.

"Oh, Ah knew yah'd come!" She cried into his shoulder. He put his arms around her.

"Shhh...It's okay. I know yer scared-"

"Ah'm not scared." Her voice broke.

"Y' should be..."Julien said as he got up.

"Merde. I t'ough' I killed y'!" Remy complained.

"I should be sayin' dat..." Julien said as he pulled a hand held tranqualizer gun.

"No!" Remy screamed as he sheilded Dimension Rogue from the darts. He got five in his back.

"Ugh! Rogue..." Remy started before he fell to the ground.

"Remy!"Dimension Rogue screamed before she got hit.

"See that, Rogue? See that! He loves you!"Wade screamed to the shocked Rogue.

"Oh mah Gawd...He lahkes meh!" Rogue said.

"No, he loves you."

"No one can evah love meh." Rogue told him.

"Hard headed women!" Wade grumbled.

"Pardon."

"I said let's keep watchin' this!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought yah said."

Dimension Rogue shook Remy. "Wake up! What'd y'all do ta him!"

"Dis." And a dart hit her.

"We need to skip this." So he skipped ahead to a dungeon cell.

"Well, chere, dis is certantly not what I imagined when I asked y' out..." Remy told Dimension Rogue.

She smiled at him. "Hey, it ain't yer fault."

Remy looked shocked. "Wow. Are my ears decievin' me, or did Rogue jus' give Remy a break?"

Dimension Rogue laughed and pushed him. "Shut up. It's tha lack o' air..."

"Uh huh. Well, y' seem t' be enjoyin' yerself, ot'er dan de fact of we got captured an' stuff..."Remy trailed.

"Fahne." She sighed.

"Fine what?" Remy asked.

"Ah'll go out wit' yah aftah all of this."

"After? How do y' know if we're gettin' out?"

"Cuz lahke yah, Ah know how to statigize an' pick pockets." She held up keys. Remy smirked.

"God, yer amazin'!"

"Ah know. It's a gift." Dimension Rogue smirked. She went to the lock and unlocked it.

"Stop lookin' at mah butt, Remy." She called over her shoulder.

"Sorry." Remy smirked.

"Got it. C'mon." She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

"Ah'd never hold his hand. EVER." Rogue told Wade.

"Hush, woman!"

"Remy, do yah know how to escape from here?" Dimension Rogue asked.

"Mayyyyyybe..."

"As in no?"

"Yeah, pretty much."Remy told her. Dimension Rogue groaned.

"Idiot."

"Ha. Same meh, thank Gawd." Rogue said.

"We need to forward this. This chapter is getting too long." Wade said and fastforwarded.

"Ok, recap. 2 years later, you two escape. ONWARD!" Wade yelled.

Remy walked up to Dimension Rogue and smiled. "''Ello, belle."

She turned around. "Who are yah talkin' t'?"

"My gorgeous girlfriend who I love dearly." Remy sat down beside her and smiled.

"Gasp! Remy, who is this person yah've been cheatin' on wit'?" She teased.

"What? I'd never cheat on my wife." Remy said. She looked at him confused.

"W-what?" She asked.

He took her hands and looked deep in her eyes. "Gambit feel in love wit' y' de first time he ever laid eyes on y'. So...Rogue, will y' do de honor o' becomin' Mrs. LeBeau an' makin' me de happiest man on Earth?"

Dimension Rogue sniffed. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!" She jumped in his arms and kissed him.

"Wait. Ah've been meanin' tah ask, where did Ah learn control of mah powahs?" Rogue asked.

"Like, Jean and the Proffesor helped." Wade said.

"Ah. So, you gonna skip 10 years now?"

"Yep. T-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IME SKI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-IP!" Wade said as he pressed the skip button.

They saw a house by the bayou. A mailbox that said "LeBeau's". Rogue kinda smiled.

She saw Rebekka inside playing with a dog.

"Shield! Stop it!" Rebekka yelled at the dog licking her. Dimension Rogue and Remy were laughing.

"She's so adorable, ain't she, chere?"Remy told Dimension Rogue.

"Yeah, she is. Ah can't wait for her brother, James, tah come!" She said excitedly.

"James? I t'ought we were namin' him George?" Remy asked.

"Ah don' lahke George."

"I don't like James."

"Hmmm..."

"OLIVES!" Rebekka yelled.

Dimension Rogue looked at Remy. "Olive...r. Oliver. Ah lahke it."

"Me too. Olive y', chere." Remy said. She laughed.

"Olive yah, too, Remy." She kissed him. Rebekka went "Yuck!"

Rogue laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Ah have a daughter. An' a son. Get control of mah powahs!"

"An' marry Remy..."

"Ah won't. Ah think it's a li'l sweet, but he don' love meh. Ah'm cold, le's go."

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!" Wade yelled and clapped his hands. They were back in her room, where WC momentarally stopped torturing Tiffany.

"Help...Me..."

"No." Rogue told her.

"What'd ya learn, Anna?"WC asked.

"Alot. Remy lahkes meh, but don' love meh. Oh, an' that my daughter is adorable!" Rogue said.

"Oh, he don't love ya? Yo, chick!" WC called.

A woman in a dark cloak covering her whole body stepped in.

"This is Chick. That's not her real name and she don't say much. Go ahead, Chick."

Chick nodded and grabbed Rogue's arm. She held out her fist and blue energy came out and made a hole in the wall. They walked in and left.

"Ok Wade. How bad was it?"

"Horrible! She's scary!"

"Serves you right. Think of this as revenge from This Sucks!"


	4. DA DA DA!

**I never ask for much. Just a simple review from time to time. But today, please do that. I work hard on these, it may not show, but I do. And today is my birthday, so please review. I'd REALLY appreciate it.**

"So, um, Chick...That's a very pretty name." Rogue tried.

Chick didn't look at her, just pointed in front of her.

"Ok, quiet type. Ah get it." Rogue said as she watched. "So, um, what's happening?"

She shook her head and kept pointing.

Remy ran to Dimension Rogue, in the alley, from the last chapter. She had blood everywhere and cuts. Charlie was dead from a distance. Julien was in a coma or something.

"R-Remy?" She asked as he held her in his arms.

"It's ok. Remy's here. He ain't gonna let go of y'. HANK!" Remy screamed into his comunicator.

"R-Remy...st-stop...It's...ok..." Dimension Rogue smiled at him weakily.

"No, I lettin' y' go. I can't." Remy started tearing up. "I love y'."

She put her gloved hand on his face and smiled weakly, some more. "Move on...It wouldn't have worked out..." He kisses her.

She starts drifting off, her head goes limp on his arm. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"Rogue-Chere! No, don' leave me! Stay wit' me! Stay! Stay!" He cried into her shoulder and wailed out in agony. The others, Jean, Hank, and Scott just getting there, ran to him. They figured out what happened.

"Remy, you have to let her go." Jean tried.

"No! I love her too much to not be wit' her." Remy yelled at her.

"Gambit, stop it. She's dead." Scott told him.

That made him angerier. He held onto dead Dimension Rogue tighter. "I loved her so much."

"'Tis better to have loved and lost, than to have never to have loved at all.' Shakesphere."

"Dat's a load of bull, Hank, an' y' know it. If I never met her, let alone loved her, it wouldn' hurt. But I did love her. An' I won' live wit'out her!" Remy yelled. "Why'd I hafta love her so much?"

Remy started sobbing into her shoulder. Jean put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You did dis!" Remy yelled at Julien who woke up from his mini-coma. Remy's eyes started glowing.

"Dat was jus' an accident." Julien started to get scared.

Remy glared. "Accidnet's don't end in murder." He pulled out a card and charged it. Scott stopped him.

"Gambit, don't!"

"Shut up, pole jockey! I ain' lettin' him get away wit' killin' Rogue!" Remy exclaimed. He threw the card at Julien and walked away.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Scott exclaimed.

"Avengin'." Remy said, he kept walking away.

"Wow...This is sad...Are we gonna skip?" Rogue asked. Chick held up two fingers.

"2 years?" Rogue asked.

She shook her head.

"2 days?"

Chick nodded. She held out her palm and the portal came in front of them. They walked in and saw Dimension Rogue's funeral.

Scott was smiling with Jean. Beast, Storm, Logan, Kurt, Kitty, and the proffesor were sad looking. Remy looked completely distraught. He was standing by the casket, just staring at Dimension Rogue.

"Even death, she is de most beautiful woman in de world..."Remy sighed. "God, if only..."

He turned around and watched everyone elsse and glared at Scott.

"Stupid bastard had her an' takes Jean. If I had Rogue..." Remy mumbled to himself, then sighed.

"Remy, are you, like, ok? Scott told me you, like, went mental." Kitty came by.

"Well, when de love of yer life dies, gimme a call an' tell me how well y' manage." Remy said bitterly.

"Remy, I know you miss her. We all do. She was like my sister." Kitty said putting a hand on Remy's shoulder. He shrugged it away.

"Yeah, whatever..."Remy walked off into his room. He took out a picture of Rogue and traced his thumb over her mouth. He smiled a bit at the memory of her. He sighed.

"Oh, chere, if I only told y' sooner..." Remy told the picture. He looked at his dresser drawer. He opened it and there was a gun. He got out the gun and a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Dear reader,  
>I can't live wit'out ma chere, so dat's why I killed myself." Remy said aloud as he wrote the note.<p>

Remy put the gun to his head, but before he could pull the trigger, Kitty walked in.

"OH MY GOD! REMY!" Kitty screamed as she tried to snatch the gun away.

"Don't throw your life away!" Kitty tried to warn.

"I don' have a life wit'out Rogue! Le'me die in peace!" Remy yelled.

"No!" Kitty said as she snatched the gun, but in the process, the trigger was pulled.

"GKK! Merci, chat..." Remy told her as he fell down with a thud.

Rogue jumped back and started crying. "Oh mah Gawd! He killed himself! Cuz o' meh...OH MAH GAWD! HE DID LOVE MEH!"

Chick looked at her and nodded. "Yes he did."

"Oh, yah talk!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Yes, just not much."

"Oh...what do yah look lahke, Chick?"

Chick removed her hood and Rogue screamed.

"Y-yer...ME!" Rogue exclaimed. Chick was an older, faded looking Rogue.

"Yes, young Anna. I am you. You are me. Go with Remy." Chick told her.

The room started spinning and then everything went black.

**Ok, don't get mad. I know I kinda "killed" them both. But I took this as an oppertunity to kill them both in a way I thought was romantic and have them not really dead!**


	5. To tie all ends, dramaticly!

**'Sup, ma home skillet, Baco-On's? 'S all good in da hood, bra. Bro. Homie. Word. Fo' shizzel, ma fo' fizzels.**

_**Shut up, Jaz.**_

**:P Jerk faced Doo Doo head. Now here:**

**Anonymous- Thanks for the happy birthday greetin'. And I'm one of your favorite authors...Sniff, you, sniff, don't know, sniff, how much this means to, sniff, me. *BAWLS LIKE A BABY* BEST BIRTHDAY EVAH!**

**Death For One-Sorry 'bout your bro. Always hated that.**

**Egyptian1995 and Sarin-Sana-Thanks guys.**

**Wolfskater-Haha. I thought it would put a big twist on things. I'm glad it surprised you. And thanks.**

**Knightrunner-I know it's sad and thanks.**

**xxTheVoicesxx-You are such an awesome person! Thanks! And I'll review, cuz you don't need to die!**

**Rave34link-Oh! Don't cry! I hate making a reviewer cry!**

**Well my peeps, dis be the last chappie. No epilogue. No more. I planned on it being short anyways. So yeah...Sorry, don't kill me.**

"Ahhhh!" Rogue screamed as she bolted up in her bed. She was in her room. But what if it wasn't just a dream. What if it was a warning of some sort.

She looked around and panicked. Then she remembered. "REMY!"

She skattered off her bed and ran out the door to Remy's room. There was no sign of him. She mentally kicked herself. She felt tears well in her eyes.

"No...He's suppossed tah beh here!" She punched the wall."Ah was too late..." She whispered.

Remy looked at her. He was in his nice "Don't wait up" clothes.

"Y' lookin' fo' me, chere?" Remy asked as he entered the room. When she saw him, her eyes went wide and she smiled.

"Remy!" She ran to him and squeezed the life out of him. Not literatly, metaphorically speaking. He was caught off gaurd and didn't do anything for a whole 5 seconds.

Remy slowly put his arms around her. He could fell his shoulder get wet.

"Are y' cryin', chere?" Remy asked.

"No. Ah'm jus' sweatin' through mah eyeballs." Rogue said between sniffs.

Remy pulled her away from him. He put his hand oh her shoulders, her head was facing southward. He lifted her chin up with his gloved finger.

"Why yah cryin', chere? Y' know Remy don' like it when y' cry."Remy said sincerly. That made Rogue cry more and Remy more confused.

"Chere, calm down. What do y' want me to do?" Remy asked. She leaned into him and put her head back on her shoulder.

"H-hold meh, Remy. Jus' hold m-meh." Rogue pleaded. That took him by surprise. But even so, he picked her up bridal style and sat down on his chair. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she laid her head on his shioulder.

"Why are y' so upset now, chere? Infact, why do y' want me t' hold y'? Don' y' hate me?" Remy asked.

Rogue shook her head. "No, Ah don' hate yah."

"Why da sud'en change o' mind?" Remy asked.

"It's more of a change of heart..."Rogue told him smiling.

Remy caught on, a little. "Y' look beautiful, chere."

Rogue blushed a little. "Thank yah."

"What's dis I hear. No insults? No 'Remy, shut up'? A dank y'? Why, chere, are y' sick? Are y' de real Rogue, a perfected clone dat's sweet? Are y' seein' t'in's? Y' do know I'm Remy an' not One Eye, right?" Remy teased.

"Yeah, Ah know it's yah, Remy." Rogue said laughing.

"Wow, yer jus' all outta character, t'day, ain't cha, chere?"Remy asked, smirking. Rogue smiled.

IN ANOTHER CONVERSATION AT THIS EXACT MOMENT

WC, Chick, Wade, and Tiffany were all watching from afar the scene before them.

"So, did I do good, or did I do good?" WC said proudly.

"You? We did all the hard work. Do you have ANY idea how stubborn and hard headed that woman is?" Tiffany yelled.

"Wow. You went through a whole sentence without saying 'like'. I'm proud." Wade said.

"Yeah, like, whateva." Tiffany folded her arms.

"Stop actin' like such a child. We need to end this up, an' we ain't havin' the last word. I don't think certain authors would be able to handle it. I think it just KILLS them to know that I put myself in the story!" WC started laughing.

"Ok, but what's for movie night?" Tiffany asked.

"Ninja Turtles?"Wade offered.

"Ghost of Girlfriends Past?"Chick offered.

"Sorry guys, GNO. And, Chick, you're not real, so, like, yeah. Ooooh! TWILIGHT!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"No. And besides it don't have that on netflicks. I looked up twilight zone and no twilight." WC smiled.

"Fine. Beastly?" "Sure."

BACK TO THE MAIN PLOT. SERIOUSLY I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I WROTE THAT. MUST BE BORED.

Rogue smiled at Remy.

"So, chere, does dis mean dat y' will accept Remy's offer o' bein' my girlfriend?"Remy asked and flinched.

"Yep."

"What?" Remy asked.

"Ah said yeah, Rems. Ah'll date yah." Rogue said.

Remy smiled and grabbed her chin. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

WC looked at her friends, "Our work is done. Wierd girl out! Peace!"

The End


End file.
